


Re:Zero - Starting Life Anew Life in Kararagi

by Scurvy_L



Series: Re:Zero - Starting Life Anew Life in Kararagi [1]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scurvy_L/pseuds/Scurvy_L
Summary: Subaru wishes flea with Rem from the witch's cult, with help from Crusch and encounters and many memories made and goodbyes said what of Emilia? What of Ram? Will he have a happy life with Rem! Disturbance Warning! *Spoilers* Summary for Chapter 1: Subaru plans to leave with Rem.





	1. Heading West!

Chapter 1: Heading West!

  


“I’m going to leave capital, to head far west or maybe north, I heard no one can enter the southern kingdom so one of does two” Subaru announced very nonchalantly.

“Ah, umm...” Rem attempted to interrupt before Subaru silenced her with his finger.

“Honestly, it could be a long journey, and I know this a snap decision, so it won’t be easy-” he continued.

“P-Please wait!” Rem said successfully interrupting him. “The way you said that makes it sound as if you plan to go to some other country that isn’t Lugunica. Knowing you, it must be because you’ve had another great idea! Something that will help Emilia-sama and Roswaal-sama!” the blue-haired maid broke out with excitement.

“That’s not it Rem” Subaru replied with low tone. “There’s nothing I can do in the capital, but I’d be just as powerless if I went back to the mansion. That’s what I figured out.” Picking up his tone he continued with “ So run away with me, Rem. We can’t stay here. That’s what everyone has been telling me, I didn’t want to believe it so I’ve denied it with all my might but...”

Subaru’s face went pale and he stared at the ground with his crazed depression and a small sinister smile formed on his face.

“Yeah, they’re right. No one ever needed me.”

Retorting in shock Rem replied “That’s not-”

Before she could finish Subaru shouted “ It is true! It’s been spelled out for me, over and over. That’s why I’ve decided to just disappear. It’s for the best. Anything I do will just lead to a dead body or maybe more, depending on what happens. I’ve had enough. Let’s run Rem. You and I can’t stay here. We shouldn’t be in this country!”

“But this is so sudden” Rem answered in fear what would happen to her.

“We don’t have time! I’m sorry it’s sudden, I really am. I really, really am. But you have to choose” Subaru apologised clenching his tracksuit as if his heart was in pain.

“Choose?” Rem questioned.

“Me? Or someone else? Choose. Let’s get a dragon-drawn carriage and head west. We’ll leave Lugunica and go far west, to Kararagi was it.” he replied with a pained face.

From the ruins of a castle they stood on they looked outwards pas the capital’s walls into the deep dense far forest beyond a single dirt road scattered with dragon carriages went from the gates in the city’s walls to the where the sky and ground meet, the horizon.

“We’ll buy a little house and live there together. Even if bad things happen, I can keep going if you’re there. Just having someone waiting at home for me with a smile, no matter how tired I am, if I know you’re waiting for me, I know…” Subaru let out with a sense of anger before relaxing and bowed to his maid. “Please choose me! If you choose me, I’ll give you all that I have! So, please run away with me” he begged on the verge of tears.

Rem understood Subaru’s decision and calmly replied “Subaru-kun” putting herself in right place.

And continued “I cannot run away with you. We’re supposed to laugh together, as we talk about the future, remember?”

“Maybe we can’t laugh now, but you know, once we actually get moving, I bet we can-” Stuttered in shock.

“I have thought about it, too. We would arrive in Kararagi, and rent a place to stay. As long as we had a home and work, we would get by somehow. Fortunately, thanks to Roswaal-sama, I have received an education, so I think I could easily find work, even in Kararagi. You might have either look for manual labour or take care of things around me. Once we had a stable income, we could look for a better place to live. In the meantime, you could study for perhaps a year, so that you can find a decent job, until you can actually work. We would work together. And once we had enough money, perhaps we could buy a house. Maybe we could even open a shop. After all, Kararagi is a thriving commercial area. I’m sure we could earn a living on one of your fanciful ideas. And once our jobs were on track” Rem went on a rant.

Half-hearted at the start but she slowly found the joy and got excited. As always for to quick assess the situation and form some sort of plan. Meanwhile, Subaru maintained a perfect depressed, shocked face and stared Rem down to the soul.

“Um, it’s embarrassing to say, but we could have a child. It would be half-demon and half-human, so I’m certain it would be feisty. Whether we have a boy or a girl, twins or even triplets, I know they would be adorable.” she blushed hand gesturing true the whole story of having children. 

She lowered her hands, and the realist that she is said “I’m sure it wouldn’t be all fun times. And not everything would work out as I imagined it. We might have only daughters and no sons, so you might not feel very proud of your family.”

Subaru finally spoke in a melancholic deep voice “Rem…”

“But… But… Even when the children grow and reach the age where they start to treat you coldly, I shall still be on your side! We will be famous in the neighbourhood as a couple of old lovebirds, as we take our time spending life together and growing old”.

“Rem” crying now Subaru said with a hint of happiness.

“I would feel bad for doing it to you, but I would prefer to die before you, if possible. I want to die quietly, lying on our bed, with your hand in mine, surrounded by our children and their children. To say ‘I was so happy’ as you all look on. I could end my life happily, so happily.” Rem finished.

“If you want it that badly, then” he cried.

“If you could wish for that future with a smile, I would be truly happy to die that way. As long as I could live with you. Just knowing that you want me with you when you run away makes me happy, from the bottom of my heart.” She said beginning to drip with tears. “But I cannot. I must serve Roswaal-sama and Emilia-sama and then you Subaru-kun. And I mustn’t forget my sister, she needs me”.

“Please, please Rem” Subaru cried with everything he had.

“Subaru listen, I am to serve you but you are clearly unwell let us return to the castle where you need to get healed then go home to the mansion to Roswaal-sama, Emilia-sama and Sister”.

“O.K” he surrendered.

“Once your you completely recovered you will be in the right head space again” she comforted him.

  


Later in Crusch’s castle where Subaru was being treated by Ferris a royal guard and a specialist in healing and a human-beast hybrid. Crusch is a candidate for the throne like Emilia.

Crusch invited Subaru for a drink that evening. Subaru protested as he was not old enough yet, she didn’t care as she wasn’t on planning on getting drunk, she wanted to discuss what happened at the ruins. Since she was doing official business she was not there but Subaru guessed that Rem had told her.

“So you know of the witch’s cult movement, is that why you are running?” Crusch questioned Subaru

“No, I just want to be free of that household” he lied.

“I have said this before, I know when you are lying, so don’t bother” she laughed

“The witch’s cult will kill everyone in the village and mansion including Emilia, I just want to protect Rem” he confessed.

“Now that Rem will not run away with you, what will you do?” she asked intrigued. 

“I will follow Emilia’s wishes and stay here” he stated.

“Very well then, I’m sure Roswaal will be able to deal with it” she followed up.

Subaru said nothing as he knew what their faiths in Roswaal’s territory would be.

Subaru went back to his quatars and thought about his betrayal to Emilia, but after everything he has done for her and what he got in return. Nothing, Emilia never did anything for him, whereas Rem. Rem trusted him, and had done too much for him. Subaru began to cry, Rem could hear him from the room over.

“Subaru-kun, are you alright?” She asked knocking on the door.

Subaru replied with a continued muffled cry into a pillow.

Rem allowed herself to enter and sat herself down on the bed beside Subaru.

“Subaru, I’ve rethought over my choice and I know what I want” Rem said comforting him.

Subaru lifted his head his was in the mess and his black and orange tracksuit was crumbled from rolling around on his bed.

“Thinking over what I should choose for myself” she smiled.

“A lot has happened here in the capital and even more when Emilia was here for the throne election meeting” she stated.

“I am no use anywhere so run away with me I can’t live without you” he cried.

“I also can’t live without you but my sister and my contract to Roswaal-sama cannot be broken” she explained.

“But everything with did together here in just a few days, an unlistable amount of events, how can Roswaal compare to that” he complained.

“You have taught me a lot here opened my mind and I think I have found myself as a twin demon and I am certain I agree my choice” Rem she smiled.

“Rem” Subaru moaped.

“Subaru, let's head west” Rem cried cheerfully.

At that moment Subaru’s face exploded with happiness. Leaving behind the first person he ever met in this world.

“We can bring Ram too! I will send her a letter” Subaru announced.

“Thank you, Subaru!” Rem cried.

  



	2. A Letter

Chapter 2: A Letter

“So you are leaving?” Crusch asked.  
“Yes, once my healing is complete” Subaru stated.  
“What made Rem change her mind, when I talked to her she was pretty set on staying and severing Roswaal. Not to mention but what will you do about him if he finds out you fled and took Rem and got Emilia killed, he will have your head.” she questioned him.  
“No, I plan to bring Emilia and Ram here hopefully before the witch’s cult attack. I just wish she will listen.” he announced.  
“I guess she will if she finds out her life is at risk.” Crusch stated.  
“I’m not telling her” Subaru said blankly.  
“Huh?” Crusch responded in shock.  
“Only you and me know about the witch’s cult movements, please don't tell them or Rem. Please” Subaru pleaded.  
“Why, won’t it be easier if you do?” she asked confused.  
“They would question where I got the information, and presume you meaning I would betrayed them, which Ram would defendly kill me for. Beside it’d in your best interests too if Emilia loses her territory no one will vote for her then” Subaru stated.  
“You don’t seem to aimed on making her queen anymore not as much as you where during the conference” she chuckled.  
“No, I now live for Rem!” Subaru proudly proclaimed.  
“Well I wish you the best of luck you have my full support” she cheered him on.  
“You too”

 

“Rem, prepare a letter to the mansion” Subaru ordered Rem.  
“Yes, Master” she replied.  
“Emilia, I am aware that this is sudden but you must come to the capital with Ram. I’m sure you must've noticed something strange do not fear, as there is nothing to worry about. You can return once Roswaal arrives back until then for your safety you should retreat to the capital. Do not fear for the villagers as they will not be harmed. And sign your name on it too Rem.” Subaru told Rem.  
“Sorry for pestering you Master but what is this ‘something strange’?” she asked him curious.  
“Just like I said nothing to fear” he repeated himself.  
“But..?” she continued before she was cut off.  
“Just a small increase in wolgarms, nothing to get too carried away with” he lied  
“O.K, I’ll have this letter sent immediately” she said accepting Subaru’s answer.  
“Thank you, Rem”.  
Rem left the room leaving Subaru to himself. He collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion, he stared passionately at the ceiling above and spoke to himself.  
“That’s the hardest part done” he exhaled, “I’m sorry Rem”.  
“Do you think she believes you?” an unexpected voice asked, it was Wilhelm.  
“Aren’t you a butler, shouldn’t you know the rules of entering someone else's room without knocking” he joked.  
“I’m not your master” he responded.  
“I hope she does believe, I’ll so many problems if she doesn’t” he exalted.  
“And if I tell her” he teased him.  
“I trust you” Subaru said without a fault in his voice.  
“Crusch had me prepare a secret carriage for you and Rem” he told him.  
“I knew I could trust you” Subaru chuckled.  
“Simply following orders as a butler” he laughed.  
“Thanks for everything, Wilhelm.” Subaru thanked him.  
“While only sightly, there is an improvement in your kenjutsu. Protect Rem, Subaru” he order him.  
Subaru looking at Wilhelm in front of him, and looking at the door on his right.  
“Wait, how did you get in here” he said in shock.  
Wilhelm laughed “You must be really out of it.”  
Rem re-entered the room with a small smile on her face but there was worryness behind it.  
“Subaru, if Emilia and Ram are here how will we be able to runaway?”.  
“I will ask Roswaal if I can have you!” Subaru announced.  
Rem blushed “D.. Do you really think he’ll just let you have me?” she stuttered.  
“You are his property so I guess it would be best to be honest and ask for you!” Subaru proudly told her.  
“What about Ram?” she asked trying to break her boundaries.  
“Well since I can’t have the two of you, I’ll work something out. Don’t worry, she’ll will be coming.” Subaru said comforting her and patting her head.

 

The Next Day, to Subaru’s amazement, Emilia and Ram showed up at Crusch’s castle. Wilhelm was escorting them to the door of the castle and Ram spotted Rem and Subaru looking out the window at them.  
“Welcome Emilia-sama, Rem-san”. Wilhelm welcomed them ushering them in.  
“Subaru and Rem arrived down the stairs together, but Rem more or less immediately when to talk to Ram, while Subaru stared at shock at Emilia.  
“Rem, Rem what’s wrong with Balse?” Ram asked.  
“Nee-sama, Nee-sama, he is perfectly fine” Rem replied.  
“Emilia and Ram thank you for coming. Roswaal will probably wonder what is going on and be here in a few days” Subaru announced from the top of the first landing.  
He walked down and up to Emilia and bowed.  
“I’m sorry for my intrusion at the election conference, and still now continuing to interrupt your work bringing you over here” he said keeping his body bowed but lifted his head to look at her.  
“What did I say, a thank you is worth more than a thousand sorrys” she told him lifting his head upstaright.  
“Alright, thank you for coming Emilia and Ram” he said restarting.  
Suddenly with and quick flash and a dust cloud, Roswaal appeared in between them all, everyone in the room had the same look of shock on them.  
“You arrived quicker than I would of thought” Subaru stated.  
“Such unexpected movement, I had to Subaru-kun” he spoke glamorously.  
“What about your business, did you leave it unfinished.” Emilia asked him.  
“Emilia-sama do not worry yourself with me” he said standing with his hands out.  
“There’s a strange extra amount of witch demons in the area ao for safety I asked them to move here” Subaru told him.  
“Isn’t your healing finished tomorrow Subaru?” Roswaal questioned him.  
“Yes, about that-” Subaru replied before being cut off.  
“Excellent, we can all head home together tomorrow” Roswaal announced.  
Subaru looked at Rem and a worried look covered her face, Subaru understood Rem’s worries, after all reuniting memories and bonds were all kicking off again but Subaru knew what would happen if they returned tomorrow. Gluttony, the white whale and the witch’s cult. Subaru they would probably win Roswaal around but it’s still too late, the villagers don't stand a chance, and he didn’t want to see the dead children.  
“Very good, let’s all go home tomorrow” cheered Emilia.


	3. Request of a Lifetime

Chapter 3: A Request of a Lifetime

 

At a large table in the centre of Crusch’s castle Subaru, Rem, Ram, Emilia, Roswaal and Crusch 

are seated eating and chatting. Emilia is most impressed with the room four chandeliers perfectly placed, the had just the exact right mixture between red, white and gold. The table’s  [ epidermis ](https://www.powerthesaurus.org/epidermis/synonyms) was completely flat not a crease in sight, she was getting ideas. Suddenly but not to Subaru’s or Crusch’s surprise and messenger burst into the room.

“Emergency, it’s terrible the witch’s cult have attacked! Roswaal’s mansion has been destroyed and the nearby village has been flatten , no survivors.” the messenger shouted.

“What? How many of the witch’s cult are there?” Emilia frantically asked.

“The Sloth and ten fingers and many other followers, no one stood a chance” she replied.

“Emilia-sama, Rem and I wouldn’t been able to take that type of force on, it’s lucky Subaru called us here” Ram told Emilia.

“Well, where are they now?” Roswaal asked grandfully.

“They wanted Emilia, or just to leave a message. The message goes ‘Emilia you are unworthy for the metempsychosis of the witch queen, Satella’.” she read from a slip of paper.

“Who gave you that piece of paper?” Roswaal questioned.

“I took in it down, it was written in blood from the villagers on the walls of the mansion” she explained.

“Action will need to taken against the witch’s cult, but without a monarch nothing can be done as of yet” Emilia stated.

Another messenger burst into the room and yelled out “A word from the Sage Council, due to Emilia incompetence and failure to protect her faction, which led to deaths, Emilia is no longer allowed to compete for the crown”.

“It’s all going a little faster than I original imagined” Subaru whispered to himself. “I’m sorry Petra, children, villagers and Emilia. But this is for Rem”.

“This is so sudden, how did the council know about this before I did?” she asked.

“It’s from the same source, the council, unanimously agreed very quickly on their choice” the messenger replied.

“What will you do, Emilia-sama?” Roswaal said looking down at her in interest.

“I’ll have to talk to them myself” she declared.

“Um… You can’t-” the messenger was cut off by continuing Emilia.

“I’m sorry Crusch, thank you for your hospitality, but as you can see an urgent matter I needs to dealt with” she asserted.

“Emilia-sama, I’m sorry but since the last conference, no new competitors can enter” the messenger finished.

“The world is full of exceptions” she stated.

“They told me not to say this but they said by any means don’t let her come here to protest, she is out.” the messenger revealed.

“Does scum” she scowled.

“Please do not tell my superiors I told you that” the messenger asked in regret.

“Emilia-sama it appears you’re out and nothing can be done about it” Crusch teased unable to hold back her joy anymore.

Emilia filled was with anger, but breathed slowly and relaxed and announced “I guess this is it”.

“Subaru! Did you anything about this?” Ram shouted at him.

“No, I heard from traders, that there was a large increase of witch demons” Subaru said quickly denying the claim.

“Ram, what is with that claim, Subaru would do nothing of the sort, right Subaru?” Emilia said standing down Ram.

“Of course, I never heard of anything of movements with the witch’s cult” he replied quickly.

Ram shot him a glance, she didn’t believe him.

“Nee-sama, it isn’t Subaru fault, if anything he saved your life” Rem protested.

“You two, silence. Do not fight here.” Emilia order them.

“Our apologies master” Rem and Ram answer in unison.

“No, Rem you are right” Roswaal agreed with Rem. “Subaru, once again saved Emilia’s life, and once and I shall be wishing you another wish”. Roswaal offer Subaru.

Roswaal opened his hands and looked down the table at Subaru who was seated next to Rem. Everyone else waited for Subaru’s response. Emilia sighed as she was expecting for Subaru to ask for something stupid. Subaru was nearly unable to hold his excitement, he didn’t tell Rem to anything and she sped the process up by so much. All of this was a few days ahead of Subaru’s expectations.

He stood up and requested “Please Roswaal, allow me to have Rem as my own”.

The whole table blew up in shock, Ram was furious and wondered if Subaru was doing unfavorable things to her sister. Rem covered her face with as she blushed, she was expecting this so soon and to be this well known by everyone.

“Your wish is-” Roswaal was cut out by Ram.

“What do you plan to with my Nee-sama?” Ram demanded an answer from Subaru.

“Wha- What nothing sinful I swear” Subaru defended himself.

“Ahem. Your wish is granted” Roswaal announced.

“What? You can’t just let Rem go like that” Emilia protested.

“Even you Ram, you may choose your own path of your own if you wish” Roswaal told Ram.

She pondered, as much as she protested this situation, she would like to explore and be free of her daily work.

“Ram, you are welcome to tag along if you wish” Subaru welcomed Ram.

“Come with us, Nee-sama” Rem pestered her.

“You knew about this, Rem?” Emilia asked.

“Well, we did think about leaving together a little bit” she said once again blushing.

“I’d like to follow you, Rem, Subaru, on your journey” Ram decided.

“Very good. Thank you Ram and Rem for your continued services and protection to the Emilia household” Roswaal thanked them.

“Ram, Rem thank you very much” Emilia bowed to them.

“As of today I hereby remove the duties of my servants Ram and Rem” Roswaal said freeing them from their contract.

A small smile made its way onto Rem’s face, she was what she thought to be truly happy for the first time in her life. She knew all the choices were hers and she was no longer bound to her services to Roswaal or Emilia. She had never left the area of the mansion or capital so everything else she knew was from her studies and she would do it all with Subaru.

“Subaru, I must talk to one thing later before you leave” Roswaal told Subaru.

  
  


Later on that evening Rem was helping Ram pack her things into the dragon carriage that was prepared for them. Roswaal was thanking Crusch for her kind help in everything. Subaru approached Emilia.

“Emilia, I’m sorry to go but I need to do this with Rem, sorry for all the trouble I caused you” he apologized.

“No, although I’m sad to see you go, Rem looks happy and I wish you all the best” Emilia said reminiscing.

“All the best for you too” he said giving his final goodbyes to Emilia.

Roswaal called Subaru over, Subaru turned from Emilia and waved, “Thank you, Emilia” he shouted as a tear formed in his eye.


	4. What to Live For?

Chapter 4: What to Live for?

As Subaru proceeded towards Roswaal and away from Emilia. Emilia tilted her head forwards onto her clasped hands and collapsed to her knees and began to cry. Subaru twisted his head to look at her.  
“Emilia?” he looked at her confused.  
“Su- Subaru don’t go please, life was vastly more interesting since you arrived at the mansion, stay with Rem and Ram” she sobbed.  
Subaru returned over to her and hunkered down beside her and placed his hand loosely on her shoulder.  
“Emilia, I must go, there is so much I haven’t seen” he told her tightening his grip.  
“Take me with you then” she ordered him.  
“I- I can’t, you must stay in this country, you are a person of high profile, you lead a fine life her don’t ruin it with me” he smiled.  
“I’m nothing now, I have nothing to work towards, nothing to live for” she cried.  
“Live for yourself, and if that’s not enough live for us. We will will be living for you” he proclaimed to her.  
“I will!” she acclaimed.  
“Wait for our letters, we will give you our address once we settled in some where” he told her.  
Subaru helped her off the ground and with one hand on his hip he smiled and gave a big thumbs up. She smiled back him. Subaru finally went over to Roswaal who was watching from a distance and led the way for Subaru into his quarters.

 

“Subaru, you must leave Ram here with me” Roswaal demanded.  
“What? You offered her freedom” he responded in shock.  
Subaru knew something, he knew was strange of Roswaal to ask for something and even so is such a polite manner. Roswaal was awaiting his reply with blue tattooed white face. Now that Subaru looked at it up close, this world may be like an RPG but Roswaal really did look like a clown in his long purple tailcoat.  
“Why, she seems pretty happy with us” Subaru replied after thinking for awhile.  
“Do you really is truly happy?” he asked.  
“Wel-” Subaru was cut off.  
“Exactly she is scared of will happen to her without me” Roswaal announced.  
“What is her health problem” Subaru asked intrigued.  
“A demon without their horns is doomed to die, especially after going into Oni mode” he revelled.  
“Will she be safe how long does she have” Subaru asked nearly welling up.  
“With my treatment, she will live as normal but twice a week sh requires it” he told him.  
“And there’s nothing Rem can do?” he inquired.  
“I’m afraid not, she must really decide if she wants to go with you two, for the risk of her life” Roswaal said with a sense of fear.  
“There must something we can do” Subaru cried.  
“I can perform a long-term spell but it will be painful, it may fail, she can never go into Oni mode again or she could die hence why I have never ever told her about it. If it does work she’ll be paralyzed for a while” Roswaal told Subaru.  
Subaru was almost paralyzed himself, he couldn’t tell Ram this was an option is would definitely choose it and she could die. Subaru thought to himself but why isn’t she thinking of herself.  
“How long with no treatment?” Subaru said thinking rapidly.  
“No more than a year” Roswaal answered almost cowering his response.  
If Ram this was an issue why did she choose to follow them.  
“Is there any chance she knows of this spell?” Subaru asked continuing his questioning.  
“No, it’s my own spell never written down” Roswaal answer deeply melancholic trying to think what Subaru was.  
“Does she know how long she’ll live without treatment?” Subaru thought.  
“She may, or may not” Roswaal answer via telepathy.  
“She is risking her life for the thrill I guess”  
“Talk to her about it, if she really does want to go, I guess I have no choice but to go through with it”  
“I will”

Subaru left the room closing the wooden door behind them. Subaru continued outside. The sky was clear, the grass was green. He walked down the stone paveway, the walk felt like a run around the mansion to Subaru over at the carriage Rem, Wilhelm and Ram were chatting by the box sit were the coachman would sit, for their carriage was Rem. Subaru started trodding towards the carriage he didn’t want Ram to go against him and just stay for her treatment, but he wanted to go with them and also make her own choices. The three of them noticed Subaru slowly gliding their direction they glazed at them with the utmost confusion.  
“Ram, do you really want to go with us?” Subaru asked as if he was obsessed.  
Ram knew Subaru was asking about her health and missing horn, although she didn’t know how long she would live she wanted to go whatever the risk.  
“My missing horn isn’t a problem” she told him.  
“1 year, only at most 1 year” he cried.  
“N- No you must be wrong” she back away from him.  
Rem and Wilhelm looked at their half attempt at a conversion in confusion. Rem had a slight idea of was going on but Wilhelm didn’t even know Rem and Ram was of the Oni race.  
“Ram please think of your health and stay here with Roswaal” Subaru said almost ordering her to.  
“No, even it’s only one year, I will experience the world” she cried.  
“No no no, you can’t do that, what will we do without you” he replied.  
“Ram, please reconsider, I won’t let you go” Rem told her catching onto the situation.  
“Ferris surely he can do something” Ram said frantically trying to think of a solution.  
“I wouldn’t say so, Oni race is so rare these days someone as young as Ferris wouldn’t even met a demon” Wilhelm foretold.  
Ram broke in which that could only be described as a mess, her dress was mucked by the ground. Subaru knew that this was series thing for the always strict Ram, he thought he would never see the sight before his eyes, Ram in a heap bawling her eyes out. She didn’t want to die, she didn’t want to be trapped in the mansion.  
“Ram, it hurts me to see you like this” Roswaal appeared from behind Subaru.  
Subaru looked at Roswaal in the eyes and slightly nodded agreed with what Roswaal already had in mind.  
“There’s is another way Ram. I know a spell which will prolong your life but at many risks” Roswaal told Ram.  
“Anything, please anything” Ram cried at him.  
“Accept it as my parting gift and thanks for your service” Roswaal said holding up his hand in front of her as she was lying on the ground.  
“Libera animam tuam” he chanted.  
Ram began to scream with pain, a sealing circle formed around her on the ground, blood poured out of Ram’s tear ducts, ears and mouth. Ram entered Oni mode, and she attempted to grab her horn and covered her forehead where her horn was. Roswaal’s fingers started leaking blood from behind his nails, he slightly flinched from the pain. Ram slowly got up and fell when trying to walk. Ram suddenly punched the ground leaving quite the creator.  
“She is also receiving some of my power, don’t approached her” Roswaal yelled as Rem started moving.  
Crusch and Ferris with his sword drawn, ran outside to what all the commotion was about. A strike of lightning flew down from the heavens and stuck straight down through Ram’s decapitated horn and it along with everything else began to bleed, her hands were burnt from the strike. Roswaal lowered his hand and the circle folded away and Ram collapsed unconscious.  
“She won’t live as long as would’ve if she stayed with me but close enough” Roswaal said looking down at Ram.  
Rem ran over to her and help her up against the carriage and Emilia tried to stop the bleeding.  
“We don’t know she was going to live for anyways so we will never know how close” Roswaal continued.  
Subaru barely moved after what he just seen, but he was slightly happy that Ram could come with them.  
“Subaru, she can never enter Oni mode again” Roswaal told Subaru.  
“I will make sure she doesn’t” Subaru replied.  
“Promise me you’ll protect her, if she does enter Oni mode she will die once she leaves, and there’s nothing Ferris or Beatrice or I can do if that happens” Roswaal reinstated.  
“I will protect her, I promise” Subaru vouched.  
“Now she also has something to live for, Subaru” Roswaal said as if it was the last time he was going to see her.  
“She’s not breathing” Rem shouted.


End file.
